The invention relates in general, to wax spraying machines and, more particularly, to a wax cylinder, composed of a housing having a displacement piston operated by a hydraulic cylinder in the ejection cylinder, for a wax spraying machine.
In known wax cylinders with displacement pistons, the wax supply occurs from the front of the wax cylinder through a flange cover in the region of the wax passage opening to a die. Only a part of the wax is pushed out of the cylinder space through the opening. For this reason, the cylinder must be fully evacuated from time to time as the wax quality may otherwise be diminished due to hardening or deposition of residues contained in the wax. The consequence of poor wax quality is increased spoilage in the spraying of wax parts.